Redemption
by Raye Lynne
Summary: MatsuMaru sort of... Gin has returned, and is begging for forgiveness: Please, Rangiku, Please/I've always loathed sad stories/Don't let us be one. This is a poem-story, and each verse is a haiku. Read, review, and enjoy!


A/N: This story is in poem form; each verse is a haiku. Gin's lines are in bold, and Rangiku's are italicized. Enjoy!

~Raye Lynne

------

Redemption 

**I stand here, hoping**

**Praying with all of my heart**

**That you will listen.**

_Do you have a heart?_

_All your treacherous actions_

_They say otherwise._

**I beg you, listen**

**I came to apologize**

**My dear Rangiku.**

_Don't dare call me 'yours'_

_After all you've put me through_

_I have moved on, Gin._

_You cannot expect_

_After you abandon me_

_That I will still wait._

_You leave; you return;_

_You leave again, no sooner:_

_I've finished with it._

**You persecute me**

**For chasing after a dream?**

**And you won't listen.**

_Tell me why I should_

_Why is it that you deserve_

_Yet another chance?_

**I know I've done wrong**

**I can see that I've hurt you**

**I am so sorry.**

_Don't flatter yourself!_

_I stopped crying over you_

_A long time ago._

**Don't lie, Rangiku;**

**I can see your suffering,**

**You anguish your pain.**

**And I am here now**

**With only one desire**

**To make it all right.**

_Had not your master—_

_Aizen, the traitor – fallen,_

_Would you have returned?_

**I can't say I know.**

**It's not what you want to hear,**

**But it is the truth.**

**There'll be no more lies;**

**I've followed that road—you know—**

**We all make mistakes.**

_The thing with mistakes:_

_One's supposed to learn from them_

_And yet, you do not._

_Back across the years_

_This runs far deeper than you know_

_What you've done to me._

**I can remember**

**I used to be there, with you**

**I long to be again.**

_It's not that simple_

_You have done so much damage_

_That can't be mended._

**But I can still try**

**The best remedy I know**

**Three words: I love you.**

_Don't you dare say that!_

_You don't know how I'm tortured_

_Just let me alone!_

_You can't comprehend…_

_I wish I'd never met you_

_Ichimaru Gin._

**You cannot mean that**

**All our happy memories**

**You would forget them?**

_I can see no light_

_To end this dark tunnel of_

_Deceit, betrayal._

_You spoke of a 'dream'_

_What of it? I want to know_

_What drew you away?_

**I would fantasize **

**Of strength, power, following**

**The path, like a star.**

**But some dreams can lie**

**My star fell, and I realized**

**I'd been drawn astray.**

**To be without you**

**Matsumoto Rangiku**

**Is no dream of mine.**

_You words hold comfort_

_But I fear to believe them_

_I want no more pain._

**I will not leave again!**

**Do you believe I can change?**

**That is a promise.**

_You say you love me,_

_You said that before, as well_

_How can I trust you?_

**Those three little words**

**I have never meant them more.**

**I would change—for you.**

_What is it you want?_

_My forgiveness, or my love?_

_Do you even know?_

**I do know it, now:**

**I'd have both, if you'd let me.**

**All I want is you.**

_What if I say no?_

_If I refuse to believe_

_What will you do then?_

**I'll do what I said:**

**I will change my ways for you**

**I've made a promise.**

**If you won't forgive**

**I'll work to prove you were wrong**

**For you, I can change.**

**I'd do anything**

**To reverse what I have done**

**To you; this I swear.**

**Please, Rangiku, please**

**I've always loathed sad stories**

**Don't let us be one.**

_Words so passionate_

_I hardly dare to hope, yet—_

_I want to believe._

**No regrets, I vow**

**Believe in me, and in us**

**I beg you; a chance.**

_Forgiveness takes time_

_And changes take time as well_

_And that time will test._

_And with forgiveness_

_Love will follow, but, this time,_

_It's your turn to wait._

**One last, final chance**

**All that I needed, and more**

**I've missed you so much.**

_No promises, Gin_

_None from me yet, but perhaps_

_Someday…we will see._


End file.
